Multi-media messaging is becoming part of the wireless experience. Until recently, users could send SMS (short messaging system) messages to each other. These SMS messages were text-only. Recently, multi-media messaging has become available. The multi-media messages include images, audio, video, and other similar content. However, while text looks the same on all systems, the user's system significantly affects how a multi-media message is displayed. For example, a user with a small black and white display on his or her telephone should not receive a large format (640×480) color multi-media message. Similarly, a user with the most up-to-date rich color TFT screen would not be happy with a 40×80 black and white image.
In order to solve this problem a multi-media service center (MMSC) is used. The MMSC receives messages from a message generator and sends the formatted message on to a user's handset. However, the MMSC has a limited feature set.